


Forever Loving You

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-Typical themes, F/M, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: 5 times Dick said 'I love you' + the 1 time you said it back
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Forever Loving You

The first time he said it was after a mission gone awry. 

You came to in the starch white hospital room, the quiet beeping of machines the only sound breaking the silence. You shifted under the crisp sheets, the ache that spread up your side making you groan. 

"Y/N?" Dick spoke from your side, and you opened your eyes to see your boyfriend, concern etched across his face. "Hey, how are you feeling?" 

"Sore," you mumbled, tracing the bandages that were wrapped around your middle. You couldn't remember much, just shouting over your coms for you to get out then the deafening rumble and blinding light of an explosion. "How bad was it?" 

"Perry bad. It was touch and go for a couple of days." Dick moved closer to you, brushing a strand of hair out of your face. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm not so easily killed, you should know that."

Dick laughed quietly, some of the tension easing away. "I know, I know. Nine lives and all."

"Exactly." You smiled, closing your eyes when Dick began to play with your hair, the action relaxing. You were nearly back asleep when he said it. 

"I love you, Y/N."

~

The second time he said it was in the early hours of the morning. 

It had been a quiet night so the Titans had called the patrol early, meaning that it was still dark when you and Dick had crawled into bed together. He'd been a little off all day. Not that noticeable to the rest of the team, but you knew him better, and you knew what day it was. 

So it wasn't too much of a surprise when a quiet cry pulled you out of sleep. Dick was next to you still, a thin sheen of sweat shining in the early morning light. His back was to you, knees curled into his chest as he cried out again. Shifting, you pressed yourself against his bare skin, arm finding its way around his waist. 

"It's okay, Dick," you whispered. "You're not alone. I'm right here."

He quieted and stilled, his breathing evening out. You would've thought he'd resumed a peaceful sleep if it wasn't for the nearly imperceptible sniff that said he was awake. You stayed where you were, hand splayed over his heart for a few minutes, until, finally, he shifted, turning in your hold. 

"I'm here," you said again, wiping away a stray tear that clung to his lashes. 

Dick managed a small smile, not saying anything as he moved closer into your embrace. His head on your chest, you ran your fingers through the thick dark hair and held him. 

More minutes passed in silence, and then he said it again. 

"I love you, Y/N." 

~  
The third time he said it it was filled with dread. 

None of you knew what was going on but the JLA had called you in for aid, and if they needed help? It wasn't going to be pretty. 

You had just finished putting on your suit, pressing the domino mask over your eyes when Dick came up behind you, already dressed in his Nightwing suit. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pressed a kiss to the side of your neck. 

"Ready?" He asked. 

"Just about. The others?" 

"Yeah." 

Dick released you, letting you turn to face him. He was nervous, but you all were. You smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. "We'll get through this."

Dick nodded, returning the kiss before stepping back. 

"I love you, Y/N."

~  
The fourth time he said it you could barely hear over the ticking. 

The red led numbers were counting down. 

30

29

28

"Y/N you need to get out of here." Dick's voice spoke in your ear over the cons sounding strained. 

"I can't. This is too big, we'll never get everyone to safety before it goes off."

"There's no time. Save yourself!" 

You laughed but there was no humor. "Like you would do that," you said, carefully maneuvering the bomb to figure out how to disarm it. 

"This is different. It's you."

17

16

15

It would be impossible to leave now anyway. "I don't have a choice." Pulling one of the wires to the side, you pulled a pair of cutters from your belt. "I think I've got it. This'll either disarm it or-" 

"Set it off."

"Yeah."

9 

8 

7 

You got the cutters around the wire and held your breath. 

5

4

3

"I love you, Y/N."

~

The fifth time he said it was the worst. 

The two of you were alone in the tower enjoying a well deserved night off slash date night while the rest of the team were out on patrol. There had been pizza and wine and several dumb movies and it was the most relaxed either of you had been in months. 

You were on your second bottle of wine, sitting on the sofa together and taking it in turns to do terrible impressions of your teammates, enemies and even the JLA. No one was safe and your God awful Bruce impression had Dick laughing so hard tears were falling and he could barely catch a breath. 

Managing to drink down some wine without choking, Dick brushed the tears away and smiled at you. "I love you, Y/N."

You froze. 

Yeah, he'd said it before, but never like this. All the previous times had been tense with fear, uncertainty, doom. Never had he spoken them when you were happy and relaxed and carefree. In all honesty, you hadn't believed that he'd meant it in the past, thinking that the words came from what you were going through rather than genuine emotion? But now? Here? With the way he was looking at you...he meant it. Or thought he did, at least. 

He wouldn't be the first guy to say it and not mean it. 

You couldn't go through that again. 

"Y/N? Are you okay?" The laughter had faded from Dick's voice and he was watching you now with a small frown. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," you lied, taking a sip of wine. "Wanna watch another movie?" Moving to get up, a hand on your wrist stopped you. 

"Y/N…it's fine. You don't have to say it back." He'd never brought up your lack of reply before. You'd always presumed he'd never noticed given the situations you were in. 

"Dick, I-"

"You don't need to explain. It is fine if you don't feel the same way. I just want you to know that I do love you."

He didn't mean it, you knew that, but his words just made you feel like an asshole. For not saying back. For not being able to believe he was saying the truth. Panic bubbled up in your chest and you jerked your hand away. "It's not…I don't…I'm sorry." Mumbling the words you didn't even glance back as you ran from the room and into the bedroom, you still kept items in. 

You hadn't used it in months but since no one else needed it, it had remained yours. Slumping down onto the bed, head in your hands, you sobbed. 

It might've minutes or it might've been hours, you had no idea, but at some point, there was a soft knock on the door. You heard it open and open quiet footfalls on the carpet. Warm hands rested on your knees and you felt the presence of someone as they knelt in front of you. 

"I'm sorry," Dick whispered, "I didn't mean to upset you."

The apology only made you sob harder. "It's…it's not y-you," you hiccuped, dropping your hands to look down at him. "I-it's me."

"Talk to me, baby. What's going on?"

You looked at him a few moments. "I'm scared."

"Of me?" 

"Of what you said." You could see Dick didn't understand. "I've had boyfriends, in the past, and they've said that…said that they love me, but they never do! They say it and I say it back then before I know it I'm not good enough and they're breaking up with me and I'm the only one with a broken heart. And I just…I can't go through that again."

"Y/N…" Dick reached up to brush away your tears, his hand staying on your cheek as he moved easily to sit next to you on the bed. "I mean it, I promise. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're brave and smart and talented and beautiful. I have no intention of leaving you, ever."

He was saying the truth. Looking into his eyes it was impossible to think otherwise. You smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you."

Dick returned the smile, leaning in to press his forehead against yours, nose nudging yours. "If you ever feel like this again, talk to me?" 

"I will." Closing your eyes, you leaned into him. "I'm sorry for ruining our night."

"Hey, the others aren't due back for a few more hours. We've got plenty of time." Shifting you both so you were lying on the soft sheets instead, Dick pulled you into his chest. 

You melted into the embrace, feeling your muscles relax when he absentmindedly ran a hand up down your back. In the silence, you smiled. 

"I love you too, Dick."


End file.
